The Three of Us:2
by Daughter of Zeus 6000
Summary: Christi, Hunter and Thalia go on a quest to retrieve the Golden Fleece after it was stolen
1. Chapter 1

The three of us :2

Chapter 1

(Thalia's POV)

"Go Christi! You can do it!" I yelled, as Christi was almost at the top of the climbing wall. She was almost at the top when Clairese yelled an insult from the ground causing Christi to get distracted and fall. "AHHHH!" she screamed as she fell into the magic healing water at the bottom of the wall. "Christi! Are you okay?" Hunter asked. "Yeah, fine." Then I walked over to Clairese. "Hey, what do have against Christi, Clairese?" I asked her. "Hey, I like seeing people get hurt. Ha ha" she snickered and walked away. "Ugh, that girl is flat out mean" Hunter stated. Then we helped Christi up and she walked over to the bleachers, and sat down in the front row. Then I looked over at Clairese, and she looked at me and stuck her tongue out. Then Christi looked like she was about to tear up and she ran out of the stadium. Then Hunter said "What's wrong with Christi?" Then we ran after her. As we ran out of the stadium we heard campers chanting "CLAIRESE, CLAIRESE, CLAIRESE!" Then we saw Christi running toward the Pegasi stables. We were trying to be as quiet as possible so she couldn't hear us come in. We saw her in her Pegasus Paycheck's stall. Then Hunter stepped on a squeaky wooden plank, it broke and it spooked Paycheck, and it made Christi turn around in surprise. "W-What are you guys doing here?" she asked shakily. Paycheck whinnied and Christi nodded, then I put my hand on Christi's shoulder. "Christi, what's wrong?" I asked. Then she looked at Paycheck and he looked at her. "Well, it's just that Percy has been acting strange lately and he has been really mean. I was trying to get my mind off him but when Clairese snapped it made me remember." Then Hunter sighed. "I've noticed it too, I know my boyfriend, and he's definitely acting weird" she said. Then I thought for a minute. "How about we hang out in the Zeus cabin for a bit?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(Christi's POV)

After we hung out for a while I left for the night, and Percy was acting stranger than usual. He kept silently repeating "tonight's the night". I could tell he was a little nervous. "Are you ok Percy?" I asked. "Um, yeah I guess. Night little sis" he said quickly. Yep, he was definitely nervous. Then I fell asleep. (4 hours later)

I woke up to a loud thud. I went over to get Percy, but he was… gone? Then I ran outside and saw a cloaked figure running away with the Golden Fleece! Then I caught a glimpse of the figure's face. "Is that-" I was cut of when another cloaked figure hit me in the head with a stick and knocked me out. (The next day) I woke up in the infirmary with little memory of what happened last night. I saw Thalia and Hunter next to me. "Oh good, you're awake!" Hunter said. Then Thalia looked at me. "Christi, do you remember anything that happened last night?" She sounded concerned. "Well, I remember seeing someone take the Golden Fleece." Then Thalia gasped. "I saw who the thief was, but I don't remember. I'm sorry" I said feeling a little shameful. "Christi its okay, we aren't mad at you" Hunter said. Then Will Norman from the Apollo cabin walks over holding a square of ambrosia. "Oh she's up, that's good." Then he handed me the ambrosia, I swallowed it and I remembered a little bit more about the thief. Whoever it was that person had short hair. Thalia and Hunter helped me out of the infirmary bed. I went back in my cabin to look for Percy but he wasn't there, I went to the stables to see if he was with Blackjack. "Hey Blackjack, have you seen Percy?" I asked the Black Pegasus. "Well, if by Percy you mean boss, then no." He exclaimed. Then I realized if he wasn't here maybe the thief kidnapped him!? I ran over to the Zeus cabin to tell Thalia and Hunter about what might have happened to my brother. I was about to open the door when I saw Leo Valdez trying to break the door down. "What are you doing?" I asked in an angry voice. Leo turned around and said "I need to get to Hunter, MY TRUE LOVE!" I rolled my eyes and said "HEY LEO LOOK, JELLY BEANS!" Then he ran down the stairs looking for the Jelly beans. There really were no jelly beans; I just wanted to get rid of Leo. I rushed in the door and locked it, so Leo couldn't get in.

Then I saw Hunter pacing around the room nervously. "Hey, what's wrong with Hunter?" I asked. Thalia looked at me and said "she's been pacing nonstop for an hour because she's worried about Percy". Then I looked at her and said "Well that's what I've been wanting to tell you. I think the thieves took Percy." Then Hunter gasped. "WHAT IF I NEVER SEE HIM AGAIN!" Hunter shouted at the top of her lungs. Thalia and I looked at each other and Thalia said "Hunter, I know you're upset. I would be too if that happened to Luke." Hunter seemed to be calming down a bit. "Do you think we should ask Chiron if we could go on a quest to find Percy and the fleece?" I asked. "I'll ask him!" Hunter volunteered. Then she walked out to find Chiron.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(Hunter's POV)

As I ran to find Chiron, I kept thinking of what happened to Percy. When I got to the Big House I found Mr. D and Chiron looking concerned. Then I took a deep breath. "Hey Chiron, I want to talk to you about the disappearance of Percy and the Golden Fleece" I said. Then Chiron sighed and said "Let me guess, you, Thalia, and Christi want to go on a quest. Well, you may, but you must be incredibly careful". Then I thanked him four times and went off to tell Thalia and Christi to get ready for a quest. (The next day) Me, Christi, and Thalia slung our backpacks over our shoulders, and put our weapons in them. I brought my bow, Thalia brought a sword and aegis, and Christi brought a club. Then we walked up half-blood hill. Thalia put her hand on her weakening tree, and then we walked out of the borders and started our search. As we walked towards the city, I thought of something. "Thalia, if your tree dies, do you die?" I asked. "Frankly, I'm not sure. I hope not" she replied. I looked at where Christi use to be and she was missing. "Thalia, where is Christi?!" I asked. Thalia gasped. "Wow, she moves fast for a smallish girl" she said. We started looking for her and calling her name. Then I saw her riding her Pegasus Paycheck, and next to her was my Pegasus Chloe and Thalia's Pegasus pony Gizmo. We mounted the Pegasi and put our stuff in the saddle bags that were attached to their armor. Then Christi hesitated and asked "So, where are we going exactly?" We thought for a minute. "I think we should try finding someone who can help us try to figure out who the thief is" I said. Then Thalia said "what if we ask… ugh, Annabeth and the hunters?". We came to an agreement and decided to find the hunters of Artemis. Even though Annabeth didn't like any of us, we decided it was our only hope.

Thalia gave me a golden drachma so we could Iris message Annabeth. I asked Christi if she could make a small wall of water. I threw in the drachma and said "show me Annabeth Chase". Then, the iris message appeared. "Ugh, what do you want Hunter?" She asked. Then I said "look Annabeth, I don't want to talk to you either, but we have a problem. The Golden Fleece was stolen and the thief took Percy as well. Do you think maybe you and the hunters could help us track down the thief?" Then she gasped, and even looked a little worried. "Ugh fine, but we would need to be in the same place. The hunters and I are in The Civil War Battlefields in Washington D.C. I guess we'll see you there". Then she cut off connection of the iris message. Then I said "Ok guys, we are going to Washington D.C."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Thalia's POV

About 30 minutes later we arrived in Washington D.C. We had Christi tell the Pegasi to find a place to hide and rest. Then we walked to a coffee shop and grabbed a map. "Oh that's great, we have to go all the way across town to get to The Battlefield." I said. "But what about the Pegasi, if we take them around town, they won't be seen as Pegasi, but people aren't aloud to ride horses in the streets." Hunter asked. Then Christi gasped "I've got the perfect idea! We dress ourselves and the horses up as policemen!" She said. Then Hunter said "it's a great idea Chris, but where are we gonna get police costumes?". We thought for a minute. Then I looked out the window and saw a costume shop across the street. "Guys, I think I know how we can get the costumes" I said. (Five minutes later) We walked out of the costume shop wearing the police outfits and walked to the alley where the Pegasi were hiding. When we got there we groomed and fed them and disguised the Pegasi's armor. Then we mounted the Pegasi and walked out on the sidewalk. Everyone thought we were real police officers so far.

I started to get the feeling something was wrong. "Guys, I think something's watching us" I said nervously. Then Christi said " W-what do you mean?" Then I saw it. "It's a manticore! Ready your weapons!" I yelled. Then it leaped out of nowhere. It scared the Pegasi and they threw us off, and they flew up so they would be safe, but stayed near us. Then the monster tried to attack Christi. Then I took charge and said "Christi, you distract him!" Then she screamed "Does it look like I have a choice?!" She blocked the manticore's strikes with her club. "Hunter, you shoot at its head and stinger!" I yelled, hoping my plan would work.

The beast started closing in on Christi. Then, when the manticore was about to strike, Hunter shot an arrow at the monster's stinger, pinning it to the ground. Then I took my sword an cut off the stinger, making the monster lose its hair, turn to stone and crumble into nothing. "We did it!" Christi cheered. Then the Pegasi flew back down and whinnied. "Aw, we forgive you!" Christi said to the Pegasi. "Translation: we're sorry" Christi added. Then we each cuddled our Pegasi and gave them kisses. "Now we better get to the Civil War Battlefield before sundown, that's when a lot of monsters come out" Hunter said.

The rest of the way there was quiet. We reached the Battlegrounds by sundown, and easily found the hunters' temporary camp. I told Annabeth what happened the night the fleece and Percy were stolen. At the end of the story, Annabeth looked like she was thinking of something. "Well, it was either someone who's holding a grudge, or someone who needed it but stole it because they are evil. Either way the camp is in danger" she said. "Anyway, why would Chiron send you three to do something so important?" she added. "Well someone's grumpy" Hunter said. Christi and I cracked up a bit. "Ha-ha very funny" Annabeth said sarcastically. "So anyway, how are we supposed to track the fleece?" I asked. Then Christi gasped and said "I remember something about the thief! Whoever it was had short black hair". We all thought for a minute. "What if it's Alabaster, Hecate's son?" I asked. "But what does he have against you?" Hunter asked. Then I said "good point". We thought harder. "What if it's Leo, he's probably trying to get Hunter's attention?" Christi said. "Trust me, if he was trying to get my attention, he would build a machine to bring me chocolates and flowers" Hunter said. "What if we have Christi contact, P-Percy through the water?" Annabeth asked. "Y'know, that actually could work" Christi said. "Okay, you'll leave for the reflection pond in the morning, and I made sure your Pegasi are safe" Annabeth said, glad that we were gonna leave tomorrow. Then she directed us to our tent, and we went to bed. "Um, Thalia, you awake?" Christi asked me. "Yea, what's the problem?" I asked. Then she sighed. "I can't sleep, I'm really worried about Percy and the Golden Fleece" she said sadly. Then I thought for a moment. "How about I sing you that song that I use to sing to Jason when he was little?" I replied. "Yes, thanks Thalia" she said. "Okay, here goes… **constant as the stars above, always know that you are loved, and my love shining in you, will have your dreams, come true**" I finished. And with that she was asleep, and we had a big day ahead of us.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Christi's POV

The next day we put on our disguises and rode the Pegasi away from the huntress' camp. We lost the map during the manticore fight, so I looked up a map on my iris- pad (it's like an iPad, but safe for demigods). "The map says it's gonna take a while to get there, and since this is a demigod device, it shows that there might be trouble along the way" I said.

On the way we ran into a mortal who thought we were real policemen and she asked us to rescue her five cats from a tree. It took us 30 minutes out of our way but it was worth it to save the cats. We also ran into a little kid and his mom who asked us to fix his wedgie. This was one of the most disturbing days of my life.

We made our way to the Reflection pond by noon. I got off Paycheck and put my hand into the water and concentrated on Percy. I began to see an image of him through my mind. "Christi, is that you?" He asked. "Yes, are you alright?" I asked, a little worried. "Yeah, I'm fine" he replied. I was glad to hear that. Then I said "where are you? We need to find you". He sighed and said "I'm in California, but I'll meet you in D.C., that's where you are, right?" I was curious at how he knew. "Yeah, but do you know where the fleece is?" He had a look of doubt on his face. "No, I'm sorry Chris, I promise I will see you in D.C. Bye" then he cut off connection and the image faded. Then I walked back over to Thalia and Hunter. "What did Percy say?" Hunter asked. "Well, he said he's in California, and he's gonna meet us here!" I said excitedly. "That's great! Does he have the Golden Fleece?" Thalia asked. I sighed and said "no, I'm sorry". Then out of the shadows Percy appeared. "Percy!" Hunter and I said at the same time, and we ran up to him and hugged him. "How did you get here so fast?" Thalia asked him. "I'm pretty sure some girl pushed me into a shadow, and here I am" he replied. Then we told him what we knew about the thief. "Hmm, I think we should head back to camp, maybe we'll find the thief there" Percy suggested. "That's a good idea bro" Christi said.

In two hours we got back to Camp Half-Blood. We took care of our Pegasi and went back to our cabins.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Hunter's POV

Me and Percy were on our 100th date. "This is the best date ever Percy, I'm so glad to have you back!" I said. "Um, yea Hunter I have to tell you something"

Thalia's POV

Me and Luke were on a date, and he looked really distressed. "Luke what's the matter?" I asked him. He sighed. "Um, well…"

Christi's POV

I was in the stable grooming Paycheck when I heard a thud. I was a little scared because I'm normally the only one in here. I went to the tack room and saw… FRANK. Then I said "FRANK? What are you doing here?"

To be continued

(I do not own any of the characters except Christi, Hunter, Paycheck, Chloe, and Gizmo. My sister Daughter of Zeus 7000 will write a detail story and the third story. The Three of Us series will continue. I hope you like the story!) :D


End file.
